I love you baby
by Seoh
Summary: Add was dragged into war and left our heroine eve. Now that he's back what surprise is he gonna hold for her?


Cast:

Add - Mastermind

Eve - Code nemesis

Raven - Blade master

Rena - Grand archer

Elsword - Lord knight

Aisha - Void princess

Chung - Deadly Chaser

Ara - Sakra devanam

* * *

_At a certain military camp_

-Add's Pov-

It has been 2 or 3 years since I joined the military due to my intellect. I was a prodigy who invents machineries and discover new things. My ambition was to help the country, but instead of working as a mechanic engineer I was put into the military ranks as their engineer.

I was just enjoying my last year of college with my girlfriend eve, but the government recruited me. Normally, I wouldn't want to join, but due to the high wage of salary they would provide me and my family, it tempted me.

From times to times, I write letters to my family, friends and especially eve. I really miss her after all these years. She found a job as a TV announcer.

 _It looks like she's doing fine_.

I was worried since we were separated and we literally meant the world to each other. For the first few months we missed each other so much that I practically tried to sneak out of the camp, but eventually I was hold off and captured back to the camp.

Really…This war is nonsense…Why do people have to fight and kill each other…I could never understand the country's intention.

 _Eve…I miss you…Just one more week…_

I muttered to myself before I fell into deep slumber.

_At where eve is_

-Eve's Pov-

I was looking at the picture I and add took together in our school years and remniscing the past.

 _I miss you add…When will you come back…?Would you still love me…? Add…_

"Eve! The show is gonna begin soon get ready!" My manager called me to ready myself. I did as I was told and ready myself onto the stage.

The company I work in start to develop a competition to find talents among the citizens so that they will be able to support those people. Truthfully, It's just a singing competitions, but it's enjoyable as I could see people that are able to make their dreams come true.

I walk up the stage with a mic and list of what to say in my hands and bowed.

"Hello all folks who are here and are watching at home. Today we, the nasod company, decided to hold a first singing competition to find many outstanding talents that you develop secretly."

"We have invited famous singers who are very popular to be our judges. Please welcome them with a round of applause please!" I said with excitement and the crowd cheers as the judges were making their entrances.

"Hello everyone! As you might already know who I am, I am elsword, beside my right is chung and my left is aisha and beside her is rena. We are pleased that we get the opportunity to be invited here today as judges. Now we hope that each contestants would participate and sing with passions and true confidence!" The crowd applause again and cheered out loud. Then the show continued on and on.

* * *

_A week later_

I was having my break and contestants are preparing themselves. I chatted with some and asked them how they felt.

"I feel quite nervous, but overall excited. Literally I would never thought of competing in this competition, but because of my family and friends support I manage to get" An ebony haired contestant showed me a sheepish smile and scratch the back of her head.

"Well I hope you can blow all the judges away with your performance. Don't be nervous and just do your best" I calm down the excited girl with a smile and she thanked me for that.

Honestly, with things busy like this, I still have my head filled with add. He told me in the letter that he will be back here to this place, to me after those years. I was really excited and couldn't help myself but felt really happy.

I asked my manager to have a full week vacation and wait for add, but he said things are too busy for me to postpone my work. I just give up after the manager and my co workers plead and beg me so much.

I hope I can get off work soon and wait at the airport for him. I couldn't be patient as the man I have always loved is returning from military service.

In the first place I was really against it, but in the end we both have to focus on our own life too and his job will provide a large sum of money for his family. Thinking about it their family is going to wait for him at the airport. They should tell me when he comes back. I hope he'll be back soon.

 _Add…I want to see you now…_

_Back to add-At a certain airport_

-Add's Pov-

I came back and was walking out of the plane until I saw my family and friends. My father, mother, little brother and some of my most trusted friends was there, holding a big sign with a 'Welcome back add'. I ran to hug them tightly in my arms. Everyone was shedding tears over this joyous moment and so did i.

I look around and notice that a special someone was missing and I asked them.

"Hey guys where's eve? I thought she would be coming to see me?" I look kind of sad seeing as eve wasn't here to see me.

"She's busy with her work as the TV announcer dear, a singing competition one…Don't be angry at her ok?" Mom told me with concerns.

"Oh…Is she still at work now? When is her shift over?" I asked everyone.

"She should still be at work for another 3 to 4 more hours. Should I give her a call that you returned home?" Raven, my bestfriend, asked me. I just shook me head and grinned with mischief.

"I have an idea to surprise her. Hehe and I'm sure she's gonna love it" I begin to chuckle and so did everyone.

"So what is this grand idea of yours" Raven asked me.

"Raven, you're the director and sponsor for her show right?" My friend just nodded.

"Ok! Can you get me a nice suit and some performers?" raven noticing my intentions and laugh it out.

"Got it! Come with me. Oh how about your family?"

"Can they have a special seating or something?" I asked him.

"Sure I'll arrange for that"

_Back to eve_

-Eve's Pov-

Ara, the girl I encouraged during my break, was walking up the stage and she looks kinda wobbly but overall she still stood up straight at the center of the stage.

She started singing an old song called "Who's loving you". The lyric was great and reminded me of my long distance relationship with add over these years.

 _I wonder if add is coming back already or will he be back some other day? Maybe tomorrow? Or the day after? I really wanna see his face right now._

As I was thinking to myself I notice add's family came and sit at a special seat near the front. It seems they came here to enjoy the show too.

 _So add isn't back yet huh…_

I thought depressingly because if add was back they would be celebrating at home or something, but I'm still grateful that they came to enjoy the show. I should greet them when it's over.

They were sitting in the special seats, much to my expectation because add's bestfriend, raven, was the sponsor for this show. Then I notice a few people were changing seats with some people that look like performers.

Ara was able to make the judges accept her. Can't be blamed. Her voice was like an angel and sweet. She was able to do a really high note too. I just clapped along with the audience and showered her with applause.

Then the light went out. I thought this was a black out but I was wrong. The staff spotlighted at a certain point of the aisle. There, stood two woman dressed in feathers and was holding a large feather fan that was covering someone.

Music started to play. I remembered this song and was reminiscing about the past then a voice that I missed so much sang out.

(recommend insert the song : I love you baby)

"You're just too good to be true~" there stood add in a jet black suit. I was so happy I clasped my mouth with my hand.

"Can't take my eyes off of you~" He made gestures to the lyrics.

"You'd be like heaven to be touch~" Then he was making his way down from the aisle to the stage.

"I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you~" then people that wore performance suits start to hand him items.

Music continued to play and he came up to me and performers also start to fill the stage with flashy performances. Add knelt down and kissed my hand.

"I love you baby

And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm my lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say~" We started to dance on the stage. We were in our own world, just the two of us and we keep our eyes on each other.

"Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I found you stay  
and let me love you  
Baby let me love you..."

He spun me around and dropped me into his arms and our lips connected.

We hold the kiss for a while and people cheered on us and applauded us, but we didn't give a mind. We were still in our own little world.

Add's family was overly happy and so are the judges. It's their first time seeing a scene of true love live.

"I'm back baby…" Add whispered in my ears. I was really happy I could stop the tears and began crying happily while in his arms.

"Welcome back! I missed you!" I cried in his chest.

"I missed you so much too…eve…I love you…"

Add broke our hold and we shared an everlasting kiss on this stage after I muttered out.

"I love you too add…"

* * *

The end. Hope you like this short one-shot. Got the idea from the voice performances and although it's kinda cliché I love it.

Also the songs are 'Who's loving you by Jackson 5' and 'I love you baby or can't take my eyes off you by Frankie Valli'


End file.
